prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM49/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM49-Elisio flashback.png|Elisio says he looks forward to a world where people can be connected (flashback) KKPCALM49-Pekorin brought fresh strawberries.png|Pekorin brought fresh strawberries KKPCALM49-Ichika Himari cooking.png|Ichika and Himari cooking KKPCALM49-Aoi Ichika cooking.png|Aoi and Ichika cooking KKPCALM49-Akira Ichika cooking.png|Akira and Ichika cooking KKPCALM49-Elder Ichika Pekorin cooking.png|The Elder, Ichika and Pekorin cooking KKPCALM49-Ichika's photo wall.png|Ichika's photo wall KKPCALM49-Akira graduated photo.png|Photo of Akira's graduation KKPCALM49-Himari graduated photo.png|Photo of Himari's graduation KKPCALM49-Aoi Wild Azur photo.png|Photo of Aoi from a Wild Azur concert KKPCALM49-Yukari abroad photo.png|Photos of Yukari's adventures abroad KKPCALM49-Ciel Rio winning contest photo.png|Ciel and Rio in front of a photo of them winning a sweets contest KKPCALM49-Pekorin sad that everyone is leaving.png|Pekorin is sad that everyone is leaving KKPCALM49-Ichika assures Pekorin that she's still there.png|Ichika assures Pekorin that she's still there KKPCALM49-Ichika hugs Pekorin.png|Ichika hugs Pekorin KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan looking for KiraPati.png|Hana and Hugtan looking for KiraPati KKPCALM49-Everyone welcomes Yukari back.png|Everyone welcomes Yukari back KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan at KiraPati.png|Hana and Hugtan at KiraPati KKPCALM49-Ichika offers to make sweets for Hugtan.png|Ichika offers to make sweets for Hugtan KKPCALM49-Himari explains what they will make for Hugtan.png|Himari explains what they will make for Hugtan KKPCALM49-Baby bird fruit veggie purée.png|Baby bird fruit&veggie purée KKPCALM49-Hana feeding Hugtan.png|Hana feeds Hugtan the purée KKPCALM49-Hugtan loves her sweets.png|Hugtan loves her sweets KKPCALM49-Hana loves Hugtan's sweets too.png|Hana loves Hugtan's sweets too KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan photo.png|Photo of Hana and Hugtan at KiraPati KKPCALM49-Ichika presents her photo wall.png|Ichika presents her photo wall to Yukari KKPCALM49-Crystal animals fairies discovered Ichika's travel books.png|The crystal animals and fairies discovered Ichika's travel books KKPCALM49-Yukari tickles Ichika's secret out.png|Yukari tickles Ichika's secret out KKPCALM49-Ichika wants to spread smiles all over the world.png|Ichika wants to spread smiles all over the world KKPCALM49-Ichika says it was just a thought really.png|Ichika says it was just a thought really KKPCALM49-Ichika realizes she made Pekorin sad.png|Ichika realizes she made Pekorin sad KKPCALM49-Pekorin asks if it is her fault.png|Pekorin asks if it is her fault Ichika can't travel KKPCALM49-Ichika says she loves KiraPati too much to give it up.png|Ichika says she loves KiraPati too much to give it up KKPCALM49-Himari hugs Ichika.png|Himari hugs Ichika KKPCALM49-Everyone comforts Ichika.png|Everyone comforts Ichika KKPCALM49-Elder's body steals kirakiraru from Hana's sweets.png|The Elder's body steals kirakiraru from Hana's sweets KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan shock.png|Hana and Hugtan shocked to see the Elder's body KKPCALM49-Elder's giant body.png|The Elder's body became gigantic KKPCALM49-Elder recognizes his body.png|The Elder recognizes his body KKPCALM49-Elder blown away flashback.png|The Elder blown away by the Ichigoyama kirakiraru explosion (flashback) KKPCALM49-Elder spirit and body separate flashback.png|The Elder's spirit and body separate (flashback) KKPCALM49-Elder's body threatens Ichigozaka.png|The Elder's body threatens Ichigozaka KKPCALM49-Cures fly to Elder's body.png|The Cures fly to the Elder's body KKPCALM49-Elder holds Pekorin back.png|The Elder holds Pekorin back KKPCALM49-Elder's body shrugs off Animal Go Round.png|The Elder's body shrugs off Animal Go Round! KKPCALM49-Cures knocked down.png|The Cures are knocked down KKPCALM49-Fairies fly to Elder's body.png|Whip watches fairies fly to the Elder's body KKPCALM49-Cure Pekorin ready to help.png|Cure Pekorin and her friends are ready to help KKPCALM49-Fairies blown back.png|The fairies are blown back by the Elder's body KKPCALM49-Pekorin tells Ichika she and the fairies will do their best.png|Pekorin tells Ichika that she and the fairies will do their best so that Ichika can do what she loves KKPCALM49-Fairies support Cure Pekorin.png|The fairies support Cure Pekorin KKPCALM49-Pekorin fairies kirakiraru donut.png|Pekorin and the fairies make a giant kirakiraru donut KKPCALM49-Pekorin fairies attack 2.png|Pekorin and the fairies attack KKPCALM49-Elder's body uses umbrella to trap Pekorin fairies.png|The Elder's body uses his umbrella to trap Pekorin and the fairies KKPCALM49-Yell appears.png|Cure Yell appears KKPCALM49-Yell kick.png|Yell tackles the Elder's body KKPCALM49-Yell frees Pekorin fairies.png|Yell punches the umbrella open KKPCALM49-Pekorin fairies freed.png|Pekorin and the fairies are freed KKPCALM49-Yell tells Pekorin to finish her attack.png|Yell tells Pekorin to finish her attack KKPCALM49-Elder's body trapped in Pekorin's kirakiraru donut.png|The Elder's body trapped in Pekorin's kirakiraru donut KKPCALM49-Pekorin on Elder's nose.png|Pekorin on the Elder's nose KKPCALM49-Elder leaves KiraPati to go to his body.png|The Elder leaves KiraPati to go to his body KKPCALM49-Elder tells his body he wants to make sweets together again.png|The Elder tells his body he wants to make sweets together again KKPCALM49-Elder's body pacified.png|The Elder's body is pacified KKPCALM49-Elder tapdancing.png|The Elder tapdances, showing that he has his feet back KKPCALM49-Fairies glad to see Elder whole again.png|The fairies are glad to see their Elder whole again KKPCALM49-Girls smiling at the fairies.png|The girls smile at the fairies KKPCALM49-Ichika decides to go travel the world.png|Ichika decides to go travel the world KKPCALM49-KiraPati group shot.png|All of the KiraPati friends together KKPCALM49-KiraPati group shot photo.png|Photo of all the KiraPati friends KKPCALM49-Elder gives Ichika the KiraPati box.png|The Elder gives Ichika the KiraPati box KKPCALM49-Pekorin Patisserie.png|Pekorin Patisserie KKPCALM49-Elder working at Pekorin Patisserie.png|The Elder working at Pekorin Patisserie KKPCALM49-Pekorin grown up 1.png|Future Pekorin working at her own patisserie KKPCALM49-Rio grown up.png|Future Rio at the siblings' restaurant KKPCALM49-Ciel grown up 1.png|Future Ciel at the siblings' restaurant KKPCALM49-Himari grown up 1.png|Future Himari doing a sweets science experiment with Tachibana Yuu and others KKPCALM49-Wild Azur future.png|A future Wild Azur concert KKPCALM49-Aoi grown up 1.png|Future Aoi on stage with Wild Azur KKPCALM49-Akira grown up 1.png|Future Akira as a medical intern KKPCALM49-Yukari grown up 1.png|Future Yukari looking out over the sea KKPCALM49-Reincarnations of Noir Lumière Diable.png|Reincarnations of Noir, Lumière and Diable KKPCALM49-Ichika with KiraPati.png|Future Ichika with her traveling KiraPati KKPCALM49-Baton pass Yell with Hugtan.png|Baton pass: Yell with Hugtan KKPCALM49-Baton pass Whip and Yell laughing.png|Baton pass: Whip and Yell laughing Wallpapers wall_kira_49_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM49.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes